The False Shepherds
by The Public's Enemy
Summary: Assassin Andrew Daniels[OC] is sent to Columbia to eliminate rouge Templar Zachary Comstock. Meeting Booker DeWitt the two experience the events of BioShock Infinite.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The False Shepherds  
I stood on the creaking wooden dock and watched the two strange people that brought him here row away rambling calmly on. Using my Hidden Blade I picked the lock on the rectangular wooden chest I was given hearing it "click" I opened it revealing a picture of Zachary Comstock with red ink scratched onto the front "Eliminate at all costs!" and a silver and ivory engraved revolver with plentiful ammunition. I looked up and saw rain threatening over head and pulled up the hood on my coat walking towards the lighthouse that loomed over him. I Andrew Daniels, Have been sent on a mission by my Brotherhood to eliminate a rouge Templar Comstock by any means necessary. I climbed onto the lighthouse steps and pulled open a door revealing a spiraling set of stairs leading up through the haunting lighthouse. Making it to the third flight I saw a horribly mutilated body rotting away "Oh my god." I said gripping my nose warding away the smell of burnt flesh. Moving past I emerged from the lighthouse standing on the roof as rain began to pelt my coat wind tossing my hood back. I noticed three locks with an insignia on them. Skillfully decoding the encryption via instruction from the photograph I stepped inside the chamber looking at the red chair in the center beckoning me to sit down.  
Lowering myself into the seat locks instantly snapped around my wrists and a countdown began to play. Struggling against my bonds I realized the voice had reached one before I lurched forward my head slamming back into the head rest I saw the clouds go under me before I figured I was going up. "What had I gotten myself into?" I thought as I soared through the approaching thunderstorm before blinding sunlight tore through showering me in light. Letting my breath out a saw it Columbia a colonial era town reminding me of the tale of Ratonhnhaké:ton my grandfather told me as a boy. I immediately shifted my focus back slowly drifting over the city noting the many portraits of Comstock who has convinced himself he was a prophet I would enjoy ending him. The pod lowered into a shaft flooded with amber light as quotes carved into the metal flitted by. Securing into place and opening I stepped out and my ankles immediately submerged drenching the tips of my coattails checking my hidden blade and pistol I pulled my hood up once more it was time to go to work.  
Splashing through the structure I finally spotted a breach in the dark building a tunnel leading to Columbia. Finally feeling the sun's warm glow I took in all my surroundings everything looked so old even the people wore attire dating back to the 1800s. I was glad my black and red jacket slightly blended in with the colonists only my hood was a slight distraction. A little boy ran up to me and asked if I could spare any "Silver Eagles" I didn't know how to reply so I gently motioned him out of my way. I saw a man with a small brown pouch that jingled when he took a step so I gently reached out and pulled it off his belt loop as he strode past me not even noticing. Pulling the string off I saw the bag filled with silver metal disks these must have been the "Silver Eagles" They were currency here. Looking around and seeing I was not seen only to meet the eyes of the same little boy who clearly saw me remove the man's money. Walking over to him I kneeled down and deposited ten of the coins in his little hands "Safety and Peace child." Before walking away. Walking into a nearby tavern I shoved a drunk out of my way and took a seat at the bar ordering a drink I would sit for hours ready to soak as much information I could. It had been at least four hours I sat their listening I replayed all the information that was collected. There was a fair going on today to celebrate some sort of occasion. I also heard stories of a group called the "Vox Populi" Who were in the midst of staging a major uprising. Pushing a lowly whore out of my way I made my way to the fairgrounds where I saw that this was no fair I had ever been to there was this thing that towered over everyone who wore a suit made completely from metal who seemed to be in pain from all the noise. This was a nightmare, a freakshow what had Comstock done with these people.  
Jimmy Sproutworth followed the man with the hood who had given him the silver eagles and marveled at his mysteriousness as his mother held his hand conversing with his father "Daddy, Do you see him?" Jimmy said pointing to the man. Jimmy's father noticed him "Well he sure knows how to dress for an occasion I mean who wears a hood on a perfectly sunny day."  
I was stopped by a woman carrying a basket full of black and red colored bottles it seemed pretty suspicious that these were the colors he wore "Sample mister?" She said holding a bottle out to him. I didn't know what to do if I did not take one would it be a serious sign of disrespect the last thing he needed was to draw unwanted attention because for all he knew Comstock could be around a corner. Taking the ice cold glass bottle I opened it and raised it to my lips drinking about half of it when my hands felt an extreme pain looking down at them I saw them hum with red vapor like energy and everything else seemed to be a black back drop when everything snapped back to reality and the air filled with shrieks of children and the rings of carnival games. What had that woman done to me? I pointed at a man whose eyes immediately glowed red and he immediately fell under a spell telling him to terminate his own life. The man walked over to the railing of Columbia and jumped immediately killing himself. "Holy shit." I said to myself at what I just did and promptly moved on. I accidentally motioned my hand forward at a sign and it fell over. I learned that I now had the ability to posses control over objects and people walking past a large raffle going on another woman gave him a baseball emblazoned with the number 188. What was this people seemed to know where he would be and make him partake in things that were a mystery to him. The winning number went to a man in a black suit who looked he had other urgent matters to get to. The prize horrified me as a slave couple was brought forward "First throw!" I stood near the back of the crowd trying to push myself forward I was not going to stand for this shoving people out of my way I heard from the man "I got something for you you son of a bitch!" Before trying to throw it at the announcer only for his hand to be stayed by a constable showing his hand which was scarred onto it "AD" looking down to my own the same thing was there "What the hell?" I said before realizing that this man and I would be in the same trouble.  
Booker DeWitt pulled back as a skyhook spun inches from his face ready to accept his fate when a white baseball slammed into the officer's skull sending the skyhook spiraling nearly cutting his throat. Booker looked back to see a hooded figure pounce on the second one and ejecting a blade from his wrist and killing the constable. Taking the skyhook the figure approached him "Andrew Daniels." Showing him his hand which bore the mark of "AD" as well "Booker DeWitt." The two shook hands and ran avoiding the shouts of law enforcement hot on their tails.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Booker and I vaulted rails and ran through the cobblestone streets of Columbia avoiding constables and killing those unfortunate enough to try to stop us. I threw my hand forward influencing an officer to kill his partner and then turn his pistol on himself before throwing a knife I scooped up from a table and threw it watching the blade arc in the sunlight before burying itself into an officer's neck. "It's getting hot." I said out loud before kicking a gate open revealing a hellish nightmare. Buildings burned and a man in a tin suit screamed at us. "Not friendly." I said opening fire with my revolver along with Booker dropping it under a hail of bullets. It dropped a bottle of red liquid. Booker grabbed and cautiously drank it and went under a crazed hallucination screaming believing his hands to be on fire. Grabbing him I stayed him and he snapped out of his trance. That's it there is no way in hell I would drink another one of those poisons. Moving on I noted Booker's skyhook "I might need one of those." As if on cue an officer dropped from a rail they used to transport cargo and tried to swing at me with it only for his throat to be opened by my hidden blade. Tearing it off his wrist I strapped it on feeling like a second hidden blade I used it to dispatch an officer feeling it's power we moved on.  
A blimp flew over head showing our faces marked as "Public Enemies" great just fucking great I thought kicking open a door where a family of three looked at us. Jimmy saw him the hooded man along with another and marveled in awe where his father piped in "Your the one their looking for." Angry voices erupted out their door and Jimmy's father motioned the duo to get down signaling that they were friendly. The guards passed and they rose and headed to their stairway. The hooded man turned to Jimmy flashing a quick smile before darting up the stairs. "We have to find Elizabeth." Booker explained to him. "DeWitt what the fuck are you going on about?" I said pushing a door open revealing a large expanse of rooftops. "Elizabeth, I'm here to find her." Why did I feel I owed this man something "Okay we'll find this Elizabeth but you will get me to Comstock." I said looking at a hook hanging off a roof and then to my Skyhook "Follow me!" I yelled jumping off the roof and narrowly catching the hook realizing that the Skyhook was magnetized. Jumping hook to hook I saw what appeared to be Columbia's military now out for them. A lone trooper looked up to see me falling towards him burying the Skyhook in his throat and threw his corpse to the clouds. A five man squad led by a woman approached "Watch and learn Booker" I said dropping to their level.  
Susan Marx told her to fan out men across the roofs. Holding their pictures up to the sunlight she noted the one in the hood seemed the most dangerous.  
I waited behind a stone chimney because we were on top of a factory so chimneys lined the roofs. Whistling I caught one's attention and he walked towards me only for me to strike like a cobra punching him in the throat choking his scream and dragged him out of sight and wrenched his neck to the side breaking it and sitting his corpse against the stone. The next two were easy bringing my hidden blade and the Skyhook to bear I slashed both their throats and pushed them off the roof and moved to finish the female.  
Susan called to her men "James?" She said cautiously moving forward "Frederic?" She gasped in horror at her Private who had his neck bent at an odd angle before a hand slipped over mouth and she looked down to see silver steel tear through her chest and a blade protruded from her body. Her eyes rolled and she fell to the roof dead. Policing any ammo she might have carried I motioned to Booker who followed him again "Let's find Elizabeth." I said pointing to the giant statue.  
After a few misadventures involving a secret cult and a few dead constables we entered the statue's base revealing this was no tourist trap. It was a quarantine zone but for what? Ascending a few stairs I looked in horror as the quarantine threat began to increase before we finally made it to what seemed to be a viewing window. I pushed the button revealing nothing. A light winked on at a nearby panel revealing that where we needed to go was the dressing room. Maneuvering the statue we reached another window. Pushing the button expecting to see some hideous abomination I was pleasantly surprised to see a beautiful young woman with dark hair singing to herself. "Is that Elizabeth?" I said. Booker nodded and I watched her stand and motion with her hands revealing something like a window revealing Paris "What the hell?" I said in complete shock. The window snapped shut when a truck drove into it. Elizabeth moved on and the light winked again "Library let's go." Booker said. The only way to reach Elizabeth would be to go outside the statue and drop in from the ceiling. Cold wind slapped me as I struggled against the wind until finally reaching a door where Booker caught up to me "After you." I said as he opened the door and immediately fell in "Shit." I said carefully dropping in landing silently. I guess we must have startled young Elizabeth as she proceeded to throw hardcover books and Booker.  
Elizabeth prepared to throw another book reaching her arm back someone snatched her arm and she looked to see a black and red hooded figure standing next to her "Please stop throwing literature at my friend." He said before gently removing the book from her hand. "Andrew Daniels." He said. "Booker DeWitt." Booker said rising to his feet. "We're here to rescue you."


	3. Chapter 3

Immediately a tune played from a golden statue "Oh no." Elizabeth recognized it and felt a shiver of fear raise up her spine he was coming. I still had hold of Elizabeth's hand when a terrifying screech chilled my bones. A wall used to be there when a large majestic flying metallic eagle tore it away. "Holy shit!" I said exasperated. Instinct kicked in as I motioned towards the door "Get that open!" Before aiming my revolver at it and firing three rounds into it where they immediately ricocheted all over the library. Talons screeched the walls away as I rammed my shoulder into the door helping Booker unlatch it slowly. Grabbing my revolver I used the last of my ammunition to blow the hinges off the bulkhead. "Go, Now!" I said grabbing Elizabeth's hand leading her from the room. Something must have hit me because next thing I knew I was eight meters away from Booker and Elizabeth stopping against one of the walls. Reaching down I saw a shard of broken metal protruding out of my thigh and a smaller spike in my fore arm punching through my Skyhook. Booker yanked me to my feet and we descended the stairs into the base of the statue when more talons clawed the stone away. "Back! Go back" Booker said. I wiped some blood away from the corner of my mouth when I struck the wall "Get to the walkway." I said and we doubled back up the steps with adrenaline flowing through me. Reaching the outer door I realized that thing could easily get us now that we were outside. My fears rang true as I saw it flying towards us hellbent to keep Elizabeth imprisoned. "What do we do?" Elizabeth said frightened. I wasn't sure myself so I thought for a split second looking down seeing if suicide was our only salvation until I saw a faint outline of a Skyrail. Thank god, I thought as I barked one more order "DeWitt, Rail!" I said pointing before leaping valiantly hearing the Songbird screech. I hoped that Elizabeth and Booker had heard me as I extended my hook clawing towards the metallic rail. Feeling the hook draw towards the rail my arm jerked as it caught. I hoped I didn't just break my shoulder as I glided towards a highway like bridge. I managed to turn my neck back as my hood fell back and I saw Booker holding Elizabeth connect with the rail Songbird in pursuit. "Oh god," I said to myself as the bird tore the rail apart sending Booker and Elizabeth falling from the rail. Feeling like I failed them somehow I pushed on seeing the collapsing rail coming closer and closer. "Come on, Come on," I muttered seeing the floating Columbia appear through the clouds. By now the rail was just behind me and I began to feel I was about to join Booker and Elizabeth until I saw the clouds disappear and the cobblestones appear under me. Hitting the release I tumbled end over end until extending my hands stopping my roll to see the rest of the rail fall down into the ocean below. I doubted it but I had to know if they somehow made it.

I sat up and gripped the metal in my arm "One, Two" I said yanking upward letting a grunt out and throwing the bloody spike away and moving towards the gruesome looking jagged metal lodged in my right leg. Taking both hands I wrapped them around the metallic object and counted to three and yanking but failing only moving it a bit. Panting with pain screeching through me I tried again to no avail. By now pained tears tugged at the brim of my eyes as I tried one last time tearing the metal free with blood spouting from my wound. I needed something to help or I was going to bleed to death before I made it to Booker and Elizabeth. I pushed myself off the abandoned square and felt a hand on my shoulder. I immediately yanked back and saw that damned woman who gave me my "Vigor" As they were called. In her hands held a beautiful looking first aid bag. "You aga-"I started in a ragged breath before having the bag thrusted forward towards me. Was this some sort of guardian angel? I wondered as I looked down to take the bag "Thank you." I said but she had disappeared. Putting stinging liquid on it and wrapping snow-white bandages that immediately turned to crimson on it. I had heard there was some sort of beach in Columbia from a map I grabbed at Monument Island and prayed they had at least made it to the water. I avoided military and constable patrols as much as I could but had to get my hands dirty a few times using the Skyhook to execute my foes silently and policing their ammo. I was glad to have my revolver back that thing was a beast able to drop a constable in only a few shots to the chest. Transitioning to Battleship Bay I immediately was overcome by a splitting headache that forced me to my knees when a motherly voice spoke inside my head "False Shepard, Andrew, You are chosen but not chosen." My world turned snow white with red as I grabbed a counter top trying to steady myself but the pain was so intense that I fell over "You must save them." It finished. Reality came back to me as I looked at my hand seeing the red glow intensify feeling stronger my Vigor had reached its climax of power. I grabbed a bottle of Salts and downed it because my Vigor had depleted itself rather quickly when two police attempted to thwart my entrance to the Bay. Not only did it control objects and people it helped me now. It would notify me of any danger by revealing a red outline of my foes through objects. Feeling the heat under my hood I felt sweat roll down my face as I looked around searching for Booker or Elizabeth. "What's with the hood buddy?" A constable approached me but looked down to see my hidden blade in his stomach. Stealthily sitting his corpse on a bench I walked forward until I saw a square of happily dancing patrons but one stood out. Elizabeth. I shoved wary beach goers out of the way as I approached the square and lowered my hood due to the extremity of the heat. She immediately noticed me and approached me beaming with excitement probably because of her new found freedom from the monument. "Come on Mr. Daniels dance with me." She said. "Elizabeth we have to f-"I began but she immediately grabbed my hands and pulled me to the circle. I guess I just let myself go as she held my hands and danced along with me. In the short time I was in Columbia this was the only time I actually was having fun. If Elizabeth was here then where was Booker? My answer came where Booker soaked approached us convincing Elizabeth we're were going to Paris. "Paris? No, we have to get Comstock." I said but it fell on deaf ears as we moved along "You're a pretty good dancer Mr. Daniels." She said as we walked incognito. "It's Andrew." I said moving on. My bloody bandages soon blended in with the black of my jacket seeing them crusted with dried blood. Booker explained we were going to take the First Lady's Airship. I was starting a protest when Booker walked ahead of us as we approached a ticket stand. Booker turned to us "We stand out way too much." I pulled my sleeve over my "AD" Mark which I still failed to understand what it meant. Elizabeth had grabbed my hand and looked at me and whispered "We don't look to conspicuous this way." I replied with "You're not the one wearing a hood." I said. We finally made it to the front of the line were Booker tried to get us tickets. Attempting to hurry up the booth operator I turned to see a knife glint in the air for a split second before it buried itself into DeWitt's hand. Pedestrians immediately pulled guns and truncheons revealing hidden constable. My hands grabbed my revolver as I unleashed six shots instantly killing six men. Before I yanked my Skyhook onto the final one tearing through the man's jugular vein. I saw Elizabeth running from us and I was about to give chase when a heavy object struck the back of my hooded head throwing me to the bloodstained floor. The last thing I saw was DeWitt running with an iron bar I his hand after Elizabeth then I blacked.


	4. Chapter 4

My pounding head woke me a few hours later. I flattened my palms against the floor and pushed upward seeing the carnage that was left. It finally hit me "DeWitt!" I muttered before I got to my feet dashing towards the direction Elizabeth and Booker went. Corpses littered the streets as I followed the blood to find them. A squad of constables turned to see me burst through a gate "Apprehend that man!" I shot my hand forward seizing one man and flinging him into another before coupling my Hidden Blade and my revolver shooting a third and tackling another whipping the short blade through his fat neck. Comstock would have to wait DeWitt was my new priority.

"Where's Andrew?" Elizabeth said as Booker and herself got onto the gondola bound for the First Lady's Airship. Booker tied that loose end up a while ago when he realized that Daniels was headed for Comstock and was expecting Booker to aid him. He hoped that pipe strike killed him but he doubted it. "He didn't make it." He replied cocking the chamber back on his Carbine. Feeling the gondola rise a bit and then slowly made its ascension towards the Aerodome.

Kicking another trooper off a gondola I latched my hook onto the rail and shot off more shots as I glided towards the Aerodome. Redemption would be served. The airship was clearly visible as I approached knowing that I didn't have much time. Feeling the wind behind me I leaped and landed on Columbia's rooftops and dashed through the night using my impressive free-running skills to overcome any obstacle in my path. My boots finally touched down near the gondola which I saw was already a quarter there. "Fuck" I muttered as I landed on the narrow rail and sprinted upwards. If I even thought about falling there would be no more Andrew Daniels. My feet clanged off the rails as I approached the now stationary gondola. In another minute they would be gone so I cut the rest of the run short and leaped grabbed the ledge barely with my fingers. I struggled to pull my two hundred pound body up until my hands pulsed with that ghostly vapor and I immediately tapped into some unknown force which assisted me in pushing me up. I checked my blades and gun in case I would need it. I thundered down the ramp and leaped grabbing the Airship's cab handle and silently pulled myself in miraculously seeing both Elizabeth and Booker oblivious to my presence.

Elizabeth looked at the coordinates Booker put in and immediately protested "That's not Paris, That's New York." She said puzzled. It dawned on her that he was trying to finish his "job" and move on. She wasn't going to take that and was going to take action when a familiar red and black hooded man tackled Booker from behind and dragged him to the Airship's floor pinning him down. Andrew Daniels held Booker's throat "You left me!" He roared before bringing his right hand up and ejecting the hidden blade he wore on his wrist. Before any drastic action could be taken Booker brought his feet up and kicked Andrew off him and the two engaged in a deadly duel. Andrew was a more skilled fighter and was easily dodging and countering Booker's attacks until he looked up to see Booker pointing a pistol at him.

I could see his finger slowly pulling back on the trigger until I heard a horrific metal clang and DeWitt fell forward and Elizabeth stood in his place holding a wrench. Booker lay unconscious on the floor. She spoke first "I'm leaving." I was about to reply when I looked out of a porthole on the side to see figures approaching on SkyLines "Vox!" I turned to look at her "We gotta go." I took one last look at Booker before opening one door and taking hold of Elizabeth and jumping towards the rail catching it merely and riding through the morning sky.

"Where are we Mr. Daniels?" Elizabeth said as we landed and I brushed some dust off my pants "Andrew, And I believe we are now in a shipping area." I said retracting my Skyhook and walking through the loading docks "Fink huh?" I said walking along with Elizabeth staring at the signs. I looked down "I still have to get Comstock." I said pushing past dock workers avoiding the prying eyes of constables as I ducked in and out of cover "Why do you need to kill Comstock?" She asked. "Elizabeth, I am part of a secret organization known as the Assassin Order and I am sent here to eliminate Comstock." I turned to her "I swear to god I will get us to Paris if you help me get to Comstock." She seemed to hesitate at first but realized that I was the one to trust. "Okay, Okay I'll help you Andrew." I nodded in approval and felt the Vigor pulsate and the same voice whispered in me "We work in the dark." I responded quietly with "To serve the light." "What did you say Mr. Dan- I mean Andrew?" I quickly dismissed the feeling. Was I losing it? What is this Vigor doing to me? I saw the list of available Vigors but whatever this was it didn't exist in Columbia. Before I could answer Elizabeth someone addressed from a far "Elizabeth!" I looked back to see to my annoyance Booker approaching us "Damn." I said wondering why the Vox didn't kill him. Immediately Elizabeth opened another one of her "Tears" impeding Booker from reaching us. "Walk faster." I said motioning pedestrians out of the way. Booker shouted behind us as she opened more tears. Eventually before she could open another tear Booker had caught up with us and was about to start talking while I was about to start another fight when a hulking metal monster dropped from a roof and backhanded me sending me flying towards the edge of Columbia's cautionary rail. I let my Skyhook rake the wooden planks until I finally got it to catch with my legs hanging in the clouds. The Handyman deemed Booker as his target and tried to pursue him leaving me able to get to my feet safely. I was about to let the Handyman have his way with Booker when the sweet voice spoke inside my head once again "You must save them Andrew." Good god was I going insane? I thought it was referring to Booker so I grabbed a misplaced sniper rifle from a dead Columbian constable and took aim seeing the Handyman's exposed pulsating heart. Three rounds cracked from my rifle as it thumped into my shoulder I saw the Handyman jerk before falling off the cargo container. But Booker had also taken a tumble as well. "Elizabeth, now!" A tear had opened under Booker creating another shipping container bringing him eye to eye with us. "You're a liar….and a thug Booker." Elizabeth scolded. "But you're the only chance I have of reaching Paris." I stepped in now "But, You clearly didn't uphold your end of our bargain so I'm going to get Comstock." I said walking away. "Andrew." Elizabeth spoke behind me almost pleadingly.

It had been four hours before I found his location. He knew I was coming so he posted his elite guard in his palace to try and deter my progress. "The Assassin is in the room with you. Don't let him pass." Comstock boomed over a speaker. "It can't be that hard to spot him right? Man in black wearing a hood with guns hanging from his belt I mean it can't be that hard." One of the guards went on. "I don't know. Marx went dark yesterday. People have even started calling him "Columbia's Ghost"." His friend went on walking around the long narrow corridor their voices becoming an eerie echo. "Yeah right, you ever see this "Ghost". The first one snickered. "Well no but, Wallace saw him." A protest came. "Where's Wallace?" The second looked down "Dead." "That's what I thought." That was their last conversation before they were ended swiftly by my blades. Two more patrolled the area.

Hugh Garris walked along the second story patrolling the courtyard on guard for the Assassin who was said to be in the room with them. He thought it was just a drill Comstock ran them through this routine nearly every day. "Hey Hu-"A choked sound was heard and the clatter of a rifle hit the floor. "Frederic?" Garris said inspecting the strange sound where he saw a small pool of blood form and a pair of boots hung visible from a ledge. A steel cable was draped around Frederic's neck and he essential was hung. "It is just you who remains Garris. Be quick and stay diligent." A final message from Comstock. Slowly backing up he realized this was not a drill and he was now being hunted. He turned and fired every sound he heard until his final magazine ran dry. "Oh god, please don't hurt me." He whimpered walking. A whooshing sound happened and his other squad mate's corpse fell from the top floor landing in the yard with a dull thump. "What Are You!" He yelled. Hugh Garris got his answer looking up to see a black ghost like figure drift towards him from a balcony evil looking Skyhook in hand and brought it into his exposed throat detaching Garris's head from his shoulders.

Retracting the hook I turned to the top balcony "Comstock!" As if on cue a man in a snow white beard emerged from draped curtains "Ah Mr. Daniels, Are you enjoying your stay in Columbia?" Comstock said. "I'll let you know in a second." I replied. "You're here to kill me?" He said almost as if he didn't suspect. "Well you'll have to stop your friends from opening another reality." He finished. "What?" I said as a screen snapped on revealing Booker and Elizabeth opening a tear leading to a new universe. I realized that if they went in I would be pulled in with them because of my mark. I grasped the handle of my beloved Handcannon aiming at Comstock trying to see if I could maybe kill Zachary Comstock before I was pulled through but it was way too late. I now was in a prison cell with Booker and Elizabeth but more importantly I had lost Comstock.


	5. Chapter 5

Feeling the cold rush I slammed my fist into the tiled floor "Dammit!" Realizing Comstock was gone. Elizabeth and DeWitt looked at me exasperated. "Look buddy, you and your Assassins ca-"DeWitt started. Rage filled me as I brutally slammed him to the wall. The older man was taken by surprise at my speed and agility. "You don't get it do you Booker?" I was about to continue when a pain took over me.

Elizabeth saw Daniels grab his hood and fall to his knees pained. The Vigor he drank glowed violently in his eyes. Something was speaking to him inside his mind and it didn't appear to be very happy with him. It was sometime when you could hear him shout out "No! No! It wasn't me I swear! It wasn't me." He said solemnly. "Hannah….Foster….I'm sorry." The red in his eyes died away revealing tears rolling down his face. Elizabeth placed her hand on the Assassin's shoulder. "Mr. Daniels, We have to go." She said but stopped when she could hear a voice echoing in her mind as well saying something about Andrew failing his loved ones. It was some time before he came back to his senses. Grabbing her soft hands I looked at DeWitt "Where to?" "Gunsmith, we have to arm the Vox for an uprising." I led us out into the Finkton district where the streets were seemingly abandoned save for a few Founder patrols who we dispatched swiftly. Turning a final corner to Chen Lin's shop we saw a three squads searching for us. "Get ready for a fight Daniels." Booker said. "No, give me a few minutes."

Elizabeth saw the black hooded figure move to the tops of the roof and position himself behind the platoon and one by one they fell silently. Walking back he drew his famed pistol and killed the final soldier without looking. As he signaled them to approach from hiding the Handyman returned almost crushing Daniels beneath it's rusty feet. "False Shepard!" Firing two at its head and realizing it was no good Daniels was thrown across the Finkton square stopping only when he hit a stone wall. The Handyman clearly thought he hadn't survived that and turned its attention to them. DeWitt opened fire on it trying to hit its heart but the damn thing kept charging. Elizabeth thought that she would lose her only protectors to a giant metal Frankenstein.

My spine felt like it was on fire but I forced myself to stand. Wiping blood from my face I looked back at the impression I made in the stones. Checking my ammunition I ran forward seeing Booker fighting a losing battle with Elizabeth frantically searching for supplies. Booker saw me jump on top of the Handyman trying to get the bastard to reveal his orange glowing heart. Finally its hands tried to throw me off again when I yelled "Shoot it now!" A loud crack went off and the Handyman fell back nearly killing me. Its heart kept beating but he wouldn't move probably paralyzed. "Let's go." Booker said trying to hurry me along. "Wait." I said climbing onto the metal Autobody. No longer seeming some hulking monster the Handyman looked at me with pained, pleading eyes. I brought my boot down on its slow beating heart and crushed it. It seemed to be relieved "Th-Thank Y-ou." It said before dying. Boots clocked off the stones as we ran by to Chen Li's shop where Elizabeth noticed me holding my left hand. "It's broken." She said. It was indeed broken fragments revealed by my vigor in the center of my hand didn't lie. "I'll try to find something." She began. "No, if anyone should go it would be me." I looked at Booker "I have nothing left to return to if I indeed get Comstock." I said thinking of Hannah. "Andrew, you're just as important as all of us." "You don't deserve to die anymore than we do." She said trying to reach me. I tried to dismiss it but I still found salvation in what she said. We realized that we fucked up and had to find the gunsmith's tools when I realized what sacrifice meant.

Entering the entrance to Shantytown we were ambushed. Founder soldiers spilled out of every corner and alley. "Daniels!" I shoved Elizabeth through to the other side of a cargo line where she could only see me be attacked by Founder troops. "Go now!" I said. "Hands up DeWit-" "Daniels" I corrected as a rifle butt descended on me.


End file.
